bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dojutsu
Sharingan The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism." The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chi. The Sharingan itself gives color to chi, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The user is also able to tell if a person is under a Genjutsu because the person's chi flow would be irregular. Activating each level of the Sharingan is a free action. ---- The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize Genjutsu and different forms of chi, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. But even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. ---- The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques. The user can memorise Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them to avoid overstepping the body's ability and injuring themselves. Ishigan Like the Sharingan, the Ishigan's abilities consist of two parts, but these parts differ from the Sharingan: the "Eye of Desire" and the "Eye of Truth." Instead of focusing on inner flow like the Sharingan, the Ishigan brings into focus the outer flow, allowing the user to perceive the energy in the air and around people with far greater clarity. The Ishigan itself gives color to these auras, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The user is also able to tell if a person is under a Genjutsu because the person's aura would be irregular. Activating each level of the Ishigan is a free action. ---- The Ishigan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize Genjutsu and different forms of auras, though not to the same extent as the Rennegan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Ishigan evolves, this ability extends to being able to see whisps of objects that were once present before finally giving some amount of postcognition to the user, allowing them to see shadows of what once was in the air. ---- The Ishigan's third ability is that it grants the user the ability to find and know what should be done without learning such things in the first place. This can allow an Ishigan user a sort of foresight into where he should be (and to a certain extent what he should do) for what he desires to happen. Also, by reading auras, the Ishigan can help the user determine if someone is lying. Byakugan The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the daojutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens, differentiate between non-corporeal clones and can see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved through training. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see Chi, Chi flow, the Chi circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the color of Chi and the chakras. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chi and its flow allows the user to detect chi sealed barriers as well as determine when Genjutsu is being used. It is also known that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation, and a real person using the eye's ability to see chi. Rinnegan One who gains the Rinnegan has access to a multitude of abilities. On its own, the Rinnegan allows the user to see chi, including otherwise hidden barriers. The holder of these eyes have the potential to completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of Majutsu. Also the ability to daze anyone they make eye contact with for as long as the eye contact is maintained. Jogan The Jogan can perceive the flow of chakra, enabling its user to see the visible changes in one's chakra and likewise track a target through their chakra. It can clearly see the Akasa chakra pathway system and determine its most key points. It can also see through invisible barriers that connect between dimensions. It often independently activates in the presence of dangerous/hidden targets. Category:Jutsu